The Prevention Core will provide the infrastructure needed to increase opportunities for collaborative research by the JHU investigative community. We will focus our activities on encouraging transdisciplinary research and providing services to expand the research base of prevention research at JHU. JHU has immense resources and talent in prevention research, and the Prevention Core will provide a mechanism to harness these assets